


Whip your Wand Out

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, NSFW Art, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: He stepped timidly into the loo, expecting to hear loud shouts of fury.  What he heard, however, were loud moans of pleasure.  He stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide as he witnessed the two men writhe against each other in the dirty bathroom.Pure Drarryville Crack - inspired bythis list.  Chapters will include numbers 42, 41, 50, 13, 2, 7 and 26 :)Thank you @Nifflers_n_nargles for the additional prompts, and for loving Drarry/Neville as much as I do! And thank you to @deluminatormischiefmaker for the amazing art!!!





	1. Whip your Wand Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing @fantom_ftnoise for the quick and wonderful beta, and to @aibidil for the Neville vibes.

Neville’s eyes scanned the bar anxiously.  He had seen Draco and Harry fighting in the corner, but lost sight of the two when he picked up another round of drinks.  It seemed they were always fighting, and Neville was worried that they’d start throwing hexes at any moment.

“Ron, have you seen Harry?”

“Yeah, he headed off to the loo,” Ron answered, accepting Harry’s beer on his behalf.  He took a swig before he added, “I saw Ferret head off that way, too.”

 _Damnit_ , Neville thought as he set the other drinks down. The last thing he wanted was for wands to be angrily whipped out in a Muggle club.  

He stepped timidly into the loo, expecting to hear loud shouts of fury.  What he heard, however, were loud moans of pleasure. He stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide as he witnessed the two men writhe against each other in the dirty bathroom.

“Yes, Potter, _fuck_ ,” Draco grunted, his and Harry’s cock held tightly in his hand. Harry’s eyes were closed, head tilted back against the tile wall, his hips gyrating up with each stroke.  

Surely Neville wasn’t seeing what he thought he was.  He stepped forward, hoping the closer distance would help clarify the situation.  He winced as he heard the heavy door slam back into place behind him.

Harry’s eyes blinked open, narrowing in on Neville.  

“I’m, er, I just wanted - ” Neville stuttered.

“Just hold on, Longbottom, we’re almost done,” Draco said, his wrist now twisting hastily along Potter’s length. “It’ll be even faster now that you’re here.”

Harry’s eyes were still on Neville, but they were no longer on his face.  His green eyes roamed seductively over Neville’s chest before they settled over his hardening length.  Harry licked his lips hungrily, his hips bucking into Draco’s hand.

“I - ” Neville tried again, his feet unable to move as he watched.

“Stay, Nev,” Harry’s voice croaked, his green eyes still fixated on Neville’s crotch.  

Neville’s hand moved unconsciously to his cock.  

“Pull it out, Nev,” Draco groaned.  “My wrist is getting tired.”

Neville sucked in a sharp breath, his hands trembling as he unbuttoned his trousers.  He watched Harry’s eyes bulge as he revealed his hardness.

“Nnggh,” Harry moaned, his eyes jerking from Neville’s cock to Draco’s face as he came, pulsing hot strips of come all over Draco’s clenched fist.

“Merlin, yes,” Draco hissed as his coated hand found its way to his own cock, jerking it rapidly.  

Neville palmed his cock, still unable to comprehend that he just watched Harry - the same Harry that he often thought of in the darkness - come undone.  He tugged his length, his gaze locked on Harry, who was still watching him intently. Harry’s tongue flicked out, drawing itself against his upper lip as if he wanted to taste.  

Draco cradled his head in the crux of Harry’s neck, his hand a blur as it rubbed against his cock.  He jutted forward as he came, and Neville watched as Draco’s orgasm erupted over Harry’s chest.

Neville stumbled slightly forward at the sight of Harry and Draco panting as they both came down from their orgasms.  Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry as he nodded in Neville’s direction.

 _That’s it, I need to leave,_ he thought as his hand moved to tuck his cock back into his trousers.  

“Nev,” Harry’s voice was shaky as he buttoned his own trousers.  “Don’t leave, not yet.”

He didn’t think he could leave if he wanted to, not when Harry’s voice sounded so yearning.  He watched, mouth agape, as Harry walked towards him and sunk to his knees.

“May I?” Harry asked, his hands resting soothingly on Neville’s hips.

“He’s really good at sucking cock,” Draco added, amused.

Neville could only nod in response, his eyes flicking to Draco before they dipped downward again.

He watched as Harry opened his mouth, his lips wrapping securely around Neville’s cock as he swallowed him down.  

Neville felt any reserve he was trying to hold crash against the dirty floor of the loo as his fingers threaded themselves in Harry’s hair.  His mouth felt so warm and inviting against his hard cock, and Neville knew he would not last long against Harry’s swirling tongue.

“Harry, I’m so close, I’m going to -”

“Told you he was good at that,” Draco smirked, his eyes fixated on Harry’s mouth.  

Harry responded by hollowing out his cheeks, pulling Neville’s cock deeper into his throat.

“Yes, Harry, oh!” Neville wailed as he came, his hips jerking wildly with his release.  His hands gripped Harry’s shoulders as he shuddered, Harry’s mouth still securely around his cock.

Neville heard the tap turn on as Draco washed his hands.  He splashed some water on a towel and handed it to Harry.

“He’s wanted that for a while, you know,” Draco winked as he handed Harry the napkin.  

Harry wiped the remainder of Neville’s come off of his face.

“Hey, I’m right here!” Harry grinned at Draco.  “And you’re the one who said you wanted a piece of his _bottom_ , if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, well, it is a fit bottom,” Draco laughed as he helped Harry off the floor.

Neville was still panting heavily, coming down from his orgasm as he tried to train his focus on the two men.

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“We want you to join us next time,” Draco answered confidently.  “Preferably in our bed.”

“Your what?” Neville’s mind was racing. _Our bed?_

“Just come over tomorrow night, Nev. We can talk about it then.” The sound of Harry’s voice both alarmed and assured him.

“I’ll, erm, be there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing @fantom_ftnoise for the wonderful beta! I blame all of this on @Nifflers_n_Nargles.

Neville hadn’t been able to concentrate all day.  He had already gone to the loo in the back of the greenhouses twice to pull himself off, thinking of his previous night spent in a much dirtier loo with two men who were apparently much dirtier than he had originally thought.

He had only been to Harry’s once before, as they had all been busy with Auror training.  Usually, the only time he had to spend with friends was Friday nights at the bar, when they all could finally relax after their hard weeks at the Ministry.

Still, he knew the address, and with shaky hands, Neville knocked loudly on the wooden door of Grimmauld Place.

“Nev, you came!” Harry smiled broadly as he welcomed him in.

Neville warily stepped inside the hallway and Harry ushered him into the living room.  Draco sat expectantly on the couch. Shirtless.

 _Damnit_ , Neville thought as he stared at the naked expanse of Draco’s hard chest, muscles carved through their vigorous training schedules.  

He had thought wanking earlier would have prevented the small tent that was growing in his trousers.  Neville bit his lip anxiously.

Draco gestured to the seat next to him.  He took a seat, ringing his fingers in his lap as Harry took the chair across from them.  Harry glanced awkwardly at Draco.

“Listen, Longbottom, what you saw last night - ” Draco started.

“Yes, sorry about that.  I shouldn’t have - ” Neville interrupted quickly.  He still was having trouble comprehending what happened last night, why he watched, why he stayed.  Why Harry got on his knees and swallowed his hard cock. Why he was still hard when he woke up this morning.

And most importantly, why he had shown up.  What he was doing here, triangularly positioned between two of the hottest blokes he had ever laid his eyes on.

“Nev,” Harry crooned, resting his hand on Neville’s knee calmingly. “We were hoping you’d follow us last night.  I - erm, _we_ wanted you to.”

Neville sat frozen on his cushion, eyes creased in confusion.  Harry glanced at Draco again.

“Ugh, fine.  Yes, Longbottom, we both think you’re fit, and we want to fuck you.  Both of us. At the same time.” Draco added the last bit with a wave of his hand as if to say _obviously_.

Neville’s mind was whirling, while his cock was very, very sure this was the best conversation he had ever had in his life.  Neville swallowed hard, trying to summon some of the Gryffindor courage that always radiated off of Harry.

“So, erm, how is this supposed to work?” His voice sounded more timid than he would have liked, but at least he got the words out.

“Well, Kreacher’s cooked, so why don’t we go talk about it over dinner?  White or red, Nev?” Harry asked, a soft smile spreading across his face. He stood, reaching out his hand to Neville.  

Neville followed Draco and Harry to the kitchen, still marveling at the warm hand surrounding his own.  He sat across from Draco, who immediately started talking as he helped himself to tandoori chicken.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I saw you cut the head off of that blasted snake,” Draco admitted with a smirk on his face.  “And Goldenboy over here,” Draco looked annoyingly at Harry, who was sitting in silence, eyes fixated on the floor, “has wanted to fuck you since he saw you dancing with Ginny in at the Yule Ball.”

“Really?” Neville gasped as he felt Harry’s hand tighten around his own.

Harry finally looked up, gracing Neville with a glance of his soft green eyes.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly.  Draco coughed from across the table, causing Harry to straighten his spine.

“Yes, Nev.” His voice was more confident, encouraged by the support of his partner.  “You asked how this would work. Draco and I, we’ve been together for almost a year now.  We haven’t told anyone, well, because it really isn’t anyone else’s business.”

Neville tensed uncomfortably, suddenly aware that he was encroaching on an established relationship.  Harry noticed, and began to rub calming circles on Neville’s hand.

“We’ve both talked about it - while we both love each other, we also fancy you.  We don’t think that’s going to go away. And we’ve both noticed you watching us in the gym.  We’re hoping you might want this, too.”

“What Potter is trying to say is that we want to fuck you.  If you’re up for it,” Draco added, his voice bitter from all of the emotional goo that was spilling out of his partner's mouth.

Neville licked his lips as he glanced across the table to the handsome blond, down to the tender hand that was holding his beneath the table.  His eyes finally landed on his own lap, where he saw the undeniable truth tenting his trousers.

“I’m definitely up for it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompts included: Do you Trust Me? from @Nifflers_n_Nargles and Consent from @call-me-hopelesss - Check out the whole list [here](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/post/177835093123/50-hp-kinky-prompts).

The rest of dinner passed by quickly, the tinkle of silverware and melody of laughter filling the room as the three men ate.  Neville was feeling quite warm, two glasses of red wine and delicious tandoori chicken sitting joyfully in his belly.

When the final plates were cleared, however, the nerves of the next part of the night started to creep in.  He hadn’t done anything like this before. Sure, there had been nights during seventh year where he had gotten off with another witch or wizard, but that was more to squelch the fear of the Carrows and other monsters that walked the corridors of Hogwarts before the final battle.

This - this was uncharted territory.  He hadn’t had full-blown sex, especially not the kind where there were two cocks fighting over his, erm, henhouse.  

“Nev, we don’t have to do anything tonight, if you don’t want to.  We really just wanted to talk. There’s no pressure,” Harry reassured his friend, rubbing a hand along his shoulder.

Neville smiled softly, leaning into Harry’s soothing touch.  He didn’t want to leave, not yet. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever gather enough courage to return again.  

“Could we just take it a little slow?” Neville asked, only a hint of his nervousness reflected in his voice.

“Oh, yes, I like to go slow,” Draco winked.

Harry grinned encouragingly.  “Yes, we can go as slow as you want.”

He stood and walked towards the living room, motioning for Neville and Draco to follow him. Neville was soon squished between a shirtless Draco and a clothed Harry on a very small couch.

Harry placed his hand on Neville’s knee while Draco wrapped his muscular arm around the back of the sofa, his thumb gently resting on Neville’s shoulder.

Neville’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, his skin on fire where both men were touching him.  His jumper suddenly felt too tight, too heavy. He pulled awkwardly at the hem, his eyes flickering to the hand on his leg. 

“Do you trust me, Neville?  Do you trust us?”

It was easy for him to trust Harry.  He had been there for Neville, not only throughout school, but even in the weeks after the war.  They had started training together, building their magical and physical strength before they entered the Aurors’ rigorous program.

Trusting Draco was a different story.  Before the war, Neville couldn’t even imagine willingly being in the same room as Malfoy.  The war changes people, though, and Draco had changed even before the war was over. They had faced so many challenges together as an Auror team, and Draco certainly had Neville’s back in the field.  Draco had fought for his spot on the squad and put in an amazing amount of effort every day to prove he deserved it.

Neville found that trusting Draco was easy as well.

“Yes. I trust you,” he answered Harry while staring into Draco’s eyes. Neville leaned forward, eyes closed.

It took only a moment before Draco’s lips found his own, pressing firmly.  He was surprised by how warm Draco’s mouth felt, a stark contrast to his usual aloof exterior.  A moan escaped his throat and Neville felt Harry’s hand tighten around his thigh as he watched.

Draco’s tongue traced Neville’s bottom lip before he released his mouth.  His hand had found its way to Neville’s neck, and with a gentle caress, he nudged Neville to face Harry.

Neville wasn’t sure what to expect when he saw Harry.  After all, he had just snogged his half-naked boyfriend on the too-tiny couch.  Even with permission, Neville wasn’t sure if he’d see anger or resentment in his deep green eyes.  

He drew in a breath when he saw that look, the same look he had seen last night in the bar: hunger.  A dark lust to devour him surged out of Harry and pooled deep in Neville’s belly.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked gruffly, his voice heavy with desire.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neville answered with a gasp.  As suddenly as the word was out, Harry’s mouth was on his, his teeth nipping at Neville’s lips as his tongue begged for entrance.  Neville could still feel Draco’s hand along his neck, and Harry threaded his fingers through Neville’s locks.

The sensation was almost too much to comprehend, the feeling of strong hands all over his head, his neck.  One hand traced slowly down his side, fingers dancing dangerously close to his hardening erection. A thrill when up Neville’s spine when he realized he had no idea whose hand was venturing its way into his trousers.

He gasped as he felt Draco’s mouth on his neck, his tongue tracing the outline of his jaw as Neville’s own tongue danced joyfully with Harry’s.  Then, almost as quickly as the kiss started, Harry withdrew, panting slightly as he looked cautiously at Neville.

“You okay, Nev?”

“More than,” Neville laughed - the thrill of these two men wanting him, craving him like this, was making him giddy.

“Good.  Because that’s only the tip of the iceberg for what we have planned,” Draco added mischievously.

Neville couldn’t wait for what was to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing @fantom_ftnoise as always for the incredible beta! 
> 
> This chapter's prompts included: Love Bites from @Nifflers_n_Nargles and Praise from @breathofmine - Check out the whole list [here](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/post/177835093123/50-hp-kinky-prompts).

“Need some more wine, Nev?” Harry asked cautiously.  Neville shook his head. His buzz had already worn off and he wanted to make sure he was clear-headed for the rest of the evening.  The next hours were some he hoped he’d never forget. 

Draco’s hand was still on his neck; the constant pressure made him feel safe.  He noticed that it was indeed Draco’s other hand that was resting in his lap, his nimble fingers cradling Neville’s erection. 

Harry’s eyes were also focused intently on Draco, his lips pulled into a satisfied grin as he leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against Draco’s for the first time this evening.  Harry’s hand made its way to rest assuredly against Draco’s, the tips of his fingers grazing the sides of Neville’s cock. 

Feeling Harry’s fingers there, mixed together with the sure grip of Draco’s, made Neville groan as he bucked against their hands. 

“C’mon, Longbottom, let’s see what you’re hiding under this jumper,” Draco said with a smirk. 

Of course, he had seen Neville shirtless before - Harry and Draco both had.  But that was the under the harsh lights of the locker room, where Neville quickly switched out towels for clothes after his morning shower.

He hesitated for a moment, glancing quickly at Harry.  He nodded emphatically, encouraging Neville to finally shed the thick fabric and reveal his chiseled chest. 

Harry bit his lower lip as he stared at Neville’s muscles, rippling across his now naked abdomen. 

“Go ‘head, Potter, you know you want to,” Draco raised his eyebrows.  “I sure know I’d like a taste.”

Neville could feel his warm body pressed against his back as Draco’s mouth nestled in the crux of his neck.  He tilted his head back, pressing it against Draco’s shoulder. The vibrations of Draco’s moan as he sucked against Neville’s skin was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

Harry placed a quick kiss on Neville’s lips before his tongue guided its way across his jaw, pausing just for a moment to nip at Neville’s earlobe before tracing a line down to his right nipple. He licked and mouthed against the nub, his breath causing Neville’s nipple to peak in pleasure.

Neville groaned, his hands finally feeling confident enough to search for skin as they dipped below Harry’s jumper.  He tugged upward and Harry acquiesced, his mouth leaving Neville’s skin for the briefest of moments as the fabric pulled over his head. 

Before he knew it, Harry’s hands were pulling Neville into his lap, forcing Neville to straddle him, hips pressed together, as Harry’s mouth found Neville’s once more.  His cock ached as it bucked into Harry’s, and Neville trembled when he felt the hardness return from the fellow Gryffindor. 

Draco’s lips moved to Harry’s neck, where he began to kiss and suck tantalizing love bites into his skin.  He lapped his tongue against the burgeoning bruises, then leaned back to admire his handiwork. 

“You both look so fucking hot like that,” Draco crooned, watching as Neville writhed against Harry’s lap, rubbing their still clothed erections against each other.  “I only got a glimpse, but Harry’s been going on about your enormous cock the entire morning.”

Harry moaned into Neville’s mouth as he rolled his hips, obviously turned on by his partner's words and the large present Neville was still hiding in his pants.  

“I can’t wait to open you up, can’t wait to get my hands on your fit arse, Longbottom.”  Draco’s hands were rubbing tantalizingly on Neville’s back, his fingers dipping into the top of his trousers as he divulged in Neville’s ear.  

Harry adjusted his position, encouraging Neville to stand.  He watched Neville anxiously as Draco reached around and pulled Neville’s trousers down past his ankles.  Harry lifted his arse, shimmying his pants down as well, before kicking them to the floor. 

“Nev, you look so beautiful,” Harry hummed, his pupils blown as his eyes trailed Neville’s firm body.

Neville blushed, his hands covering his hard cock as he stood naked under the wandering gaze of the two men.  Harry stood and smiled, wrapping Neville’s arms around his neck, as Draco wrapped his arms around Neville’s waist.  

“Hang on to your Hippogriff, Longbottom, we’re about to devour you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing @fantom_ftnoise for the wonderful beta! Seriously, your feedback and edits gave me life. 
> 
> This chapter's prompts included: Don't Stop from @Nifflers_n_Nargles - Check out the whole list [here](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/post/177835093123/50-hp-kinky-prompts).

Neville was relieved that his body was propped up against Harry as soon as he felt Draco’s lubed fingers start to explore his arse.  

Neville’s own hands had voyaged between his cheeks, and quite a few toys as well, during numerous wanks...usually as he imagined the fit raven-haired man who was currently teasing his cock with his hands.  

Still, he was unprepared for Draco’s long fingers to press against his hole, seeking entrance, as Harry dropped to his knees in front of Neville.  As if rehearsed, Harry’s mouth surrounded Neville’s cock at the same time that Draco’s finger finally breached. The sounds that were orchestrated out of Neville as his two most sensitive points were plundered could have rivaled the finest symphony.

Harry and Draco seemed so comfortable with exploring him together that Neville wondered how many moments and conversations it had taken them to get to this place.  He couldn’t imagine feeling so at ease with someone else that he could spill his deepest desires, not worrying whether the other would still accept him, still love him, after he shared.  

It made Neville wonder if he could ever be part of something like that, or even something like this, wedged between two men who obviously loved each other.  Could they ever love him the same way? If this was only one night, however, he wanted to make sure it was one he wouldn’t forget. 

He itched to grab onto the men who brought him such pleasure.  He felt Harry’s groan around his cock as Neville wrapped a hand through his dark locks and tugged.  Draco nipped at his ear, breath hot, as Neville used his other hand to pull his body closer against his back.  

“Nnggh,” Neville grunted as Harry’s tongue lapped steadily, licking his cock like he would a delicious ice lolly on a hot summer's day.  He wondered what it would be like to have that tongue pressing against his arse, especially along with Draco’s fingers - or even with Draco’s hard cock that was currently pressed eagerly against his thigh.  

The thought made Neville jerk his hips back into Draco’s eager thrusts.  Draco rewarded his movements by inserting another finger into Neville’s arse, twisting his wrist on every uptick of his hands.

“Merlin, you’re so tight,” Draco groaned as he twisted his fingers, searching for the perfect -

“Holy Shrivelfig!” Neville keened when Draco found his prostate, the pads of his fingers pressing tenderly against it as Harry mouthed against his bollocks.

Draco chuckled, his cock heavy against Neville’s thigh as he continued to thrust his hand deep into Neville’s hole.  

“Don’t stop,” Neville whined, his hips jutting backward into Draco’s hand as he felt the blond withdraw his fingers.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got more plans for that fit arse of yours,” Draco murmured before he pulled Neville into a heated kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing @fantom_ftnoise for the wonderful beta, I'm so glad to be part of your squad! 
> 
> This chapter's prompts included: Desperation from @Nifflers_n_Nargles - Check out the whole list [here](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/post/177835093123/50-hp-kinky-prompts)
> 
> I can't believe we're almost at the climax of this fic, and I really appreciate everyone for coming out and reading this craziness!

Harry took Neville’s hand and led him over to the sofa.  He placed a quick kiss on Neville’s cheek before he looked deeply into his brown eyes.  “Could we fuck you, Nev? Would that be okay?”

Neville was having trouble catching his breath.  More than anything he wanted to feel a hard cock filling him where Draco’s fingers had just been.  What he wasn’t sure he could handle was Draco’s length fitting in right next to it. His eyes widened as he winced, suddenly feeling like he needed much more preparation.

Draco seemed to pick up on his concern.  “Not at the same time, Longbottom. Your arse is fit but way too tight.”  He ran his hand up Neville’s side. “Next time, though, I’d love to see how much we could fill you up,” he added with a sultry wink.

Neville sighed in relief as his eyes searched from one man to the other.  He nodded, hoping to portray a confidence that would counteract the shaking in his legs.

Harry helped Neville maneuver into a kneeling position on the sofa, nudging a pillow under his hands for comfort.  He tenderly ran his thumb across Neville’s cheek.

“I’m going to go first, okay, Nev?  Just tell me if it hurts,” Harry said softly, his green eyes shining brightly.  Neville nodded again, his hands gripping against the pillow as he shifted awkwardly on his knees.  

He felt Harry’s hand glide easily along Neville’s spine as he aligned his cock with Neville’s furled hole.  Neville held his breath as he felt the tip of Harry’s cock attempt to breach his entrance.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Nev, but you’ve got to relax.”  Harry held on to Neville’s hips as he pressed forward. Draco, sensing his hesitation, sat on the couch in front of Neville.

“I’ll distract you,” Draco murmured into Neville’s ear.  He pulled against his earlobe with his teeth, before lapping the sensitive skin with his tongue.  Draco mouthed against Neville’s jawline, nipping occasionally as he worked his way down to his collarbone.

Harry smiled lovingly at his partner and felt the tension in Neville’s posture relax.  He pushed forward again, the tip of his cock finally able to penetrate the tight ring.

Neville moaned loudly as Harry slowly worked his cock into his tight arse and Draco sucked against his collarbone.  It felt like the first day he held his Mimbulus Mimbletonia - like this was exactly what he should be doing with his life, like he had found his utter bliss.

Harry rocked back and forth, progressing more and more with each stroke.  After a few moments, he was fully seated behind Neville. His hands gripped  Neville’s hips securely as he continued to fuck Neville in long, satisfying strokes.  

“Doesn’t Potter’s cock feel good?” Draco said, his voice gravely as he watched Harry glide in and out of Neville.  Neville could only grunt in reply, lifting his arse up higher to provide Harry better access.

Draco began to palm himself with sticky lube, pulling on the head of his cock, readying himself for his own turn.

“My cock’s better. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

Neville wasn’t sure if he could last much longer, with Harry buried deep in his hole and Draco murmuring dirty affirmations along his neck.  He was concentrating on his untouched cock, swollen red, the tip jutting roughly against the supple leather.

“Just a little longer, Nev,” Harry said as he withdrew, shifting off of the sofa.  Harry’s cock was still hard and covered with a glossy sheen as he switched positions with Draco.  He laid down, his back pressed against the armrest, as he pulled Neville’s mouth to his own.

Neville bucked against the contact of the Chosen Cock-on-cock, as the new position allowed him to slide easily against Harry’s length.  He felt Draco adjust slightly before Draco began to fill Neville’s empty void with his own hardened length.

Draco was thicker than Harry, and Neville squirmed a little against the burn.  His skin broke out in goosebumps as he felt Draco’s short thrusts working his way into his tight hole.

“Merlin, yes,” Neville groaned, reveling in the feeling of his arse being stretched, as he tilted his head back to rest against Draco’s shoulder.  Harry jutted his hips, aligning himself with Neville’s new position and began rubbing their cocks together.

The pleasure was too much, both from Draco’s cock driving purposefully along his prostate and from Harry’s cock sliding rapidly along his swollen glans.  

“I - yes, am going to - oh!” he cried out.

“Come for us, Longbottom,” Draco encouraged.

“Oh, fuck!” Neville called as he felt the thick white stripes of his orgasm erupt out of him onto Harry’s chest, a little bit clinging to the rim of Harry’s glasses.  

“Fuck,” Draco grunted as Longbottom’s arse tightened, spurring along his own mind-blowing orgasm.

“Fuck,” Harry cried, gripping hard onto Neville’s shoulders as he came, feeling Draco’s hand grab his own.

“Fuck,” Ron cried as he stumbled unexpectedly from the floo, blinking rapidly at the sight of three of his mates erupting in complete pleasure.

Thank you to @deluminatorillustrator for this amazing piece of artwork!  


End file.
